unfriendedfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Barns
She is portrayed by Heather Sossaman. Biography She was bullied till she couldn’t handle it anymore Appearances Unfriended On April 8, 2014, exactly one year after she commits suicide, she logs onto her Skype and Facebook as a demon and begins tormenting her friends. At first, the attacks are mild by just sending Skype messages on somebody's behalf, and posting pictures of Val being drunk and smoking a marijuana bong. The attacks progressively get worse and eventually she kills her first target. After Val calls 911 after Laura sends a threat or screen grab that implicates Val in Laura's suicide, she forces her to drink a tub of bleach and possibly slitting her wrists with glass from a smashed mirror. Laura then forces the group to play a game: Ken Smith takes advantage of the situation and sends an Trojan Anti-Virus program to "uninstall Laura". Finally after everyone deletes their files, she leaves. However, she comes back after Adam attempts to call 911 for help. She then slowly and morbidly kills off all of her friends, one by one, taunting and tormenting them, while also destroying their friendships beforehand. At the end of the film, when it is revealed that Blaire was the one that filmed the video that caused her to commit suicide, she reveals this new information on her Facebook account, with people posting comments that Blaire is responsible for her death. Laura's final words in the film is that she wishes she could forgive Blaire for what she did and she then logs off of Skype. Blaire sits in front of her laptop, horrified by what has happened, until her bedroom door suddenly creaks open. Laura then manifests in her ghost form and slams Blaire's laptop shut and seconds later, Laura jumps out of the darkness, making a terrifying face and attacks Blaire. It is unknown what happens to them afterwards. Trivia *Her death is very similar to the suicide of Audrie Pott: **Both were humiliated across the globe because of photos and a video that had spread across social media showing them in an intoxicated state. **Both were harassed and mocked by her best friends. **Both events and suicides happened in California. **Both were very popular at their respective schools. *Her mother's name is Michelle. *All of Laura's kills involve using the main characters's personal attachments as a form of irony: **Val was revealed to be a stoner; she is killed by being forced to drink bleach. **Ken constantly brags about his new blender to his friends. Later, both his right arm and throat were both forcefully shoved into the blender. **Adam was an alcoholic, and loved guns. He carried his father's revolver and would carelessly fling it around. He is later forced to shoot himself in the head with it. Interestingly enough, Laura killed herself in the same way (Although she chose to commit suicide, contrary to Adam). **Jess was obsessed with her hair and its appearance. She is killed by choking on a scolding hot curling iron. **Mitch liked to use his hunting knife to roleplay as he and Blaire have cyber sex. Later, he is forced to shove the knife deep into his eye. **Blaire was obsessed with keeping her good girl image and hiding her dark secrets. Her good girl image is destroyed and her dark secrets are revealed to the public forever. *It is implied that Laura went to Hell after she died. She possesses several demon-like abilities, and also says things like "You wouldn't like it here, Val" after Val threatens to find her and beat her up. Laura was also a Jewish Catholic, and the Jewish Catholic Church has the belief that those who commit suicide are sent to Hell. *Her zodiac sign is Capricorn . Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female